La belle nuit de Noël
by cucumber-sandwiches
Summary: Un petit OS JezabelCassian de Noël tout fluffy shonenaiou... Niais comme une fic de Noël...


**Couple : **JezabelCassian...

**Rating : **j'ai envie de dire G tellement c'est du fluff.. Mettons PG quand même ...

**Disclaimer : **_Petit Paaapaaaaa Nowel, quand tu descendras du cieeeel aouec tes fandoms par millieeeer, n'oublie paaas mes petits souliers… Il me tarde tant que le jouuuur se lèveheu, pour voir si tu m'as apportééééééé, tous les beaux bisho que je vois zen rêveheu et que je t'aiiii commandééééés… _(Jezabel et Cassian sont à Kaori Yuki...)

**Avertissement:** ben, c'est du méga fluff. c'est niais, mais niais...J'ai honte, je m'étais laissée envahir par… par l'esprit de Noël… J'ai essayé d'y résister, mais c'est terriblement contagieux…

Fic écrite en décembre 2006 pour la communauté **30 baisers** sur le thème 'Bonne nuit' (notez que j'ai un certain don pour faire des fic sans rapport avec les thèmes que je choisis...)

corrigé per **Loua**, merci Loua :)

Oo.

Jezabel mit un certain temps à s'apercevoir qu'on tambourinait avec obstination la porte de sa chambre. Il répondit quelque chose comme 'heunechteuchev…' puis retira le coin de l'oreiller de sa bouche parce que c'est pas pratique pour parler.

- Oui… oui, un instant s'il vous plait…

Juste le temps de se redonner contenance, de rattacher ses cheveux, d'essuyer ses larmes…

Oui, Jezabel, depuis qu'il avait 12 ans, passait toutes les nuits de Noël à pleurer sur son lit en mordant son oreiller. C'était une tradition.

Il prit son scalpel sur la table de nuit, déjà parce qu'on ne sait jamais, et surtout parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à passer du mode 'j'ai-eu-une-enfance-tellement-malheureuse' au mode 'je-suis-un-impitoyable-médecin-dément' tant qu'il n'avait pas dans la main son petit jouet tranchant, et il alla ouvrir.

- _OoooOOh ! Jingle bells, Jingle bells, Jingle all the waaAAAaayyyyy ! Oh ! What joy it is toooo…to… to ride… in a… a… _

Jezabel s'appuya contre le montant de la porte, se passa une main sur le visage et dut se mordre la joue pour garder l'air digne et sévère.

- _In a one horse open sleigh._

- C'est c'que j'allais dire. Noyeux Joël, Doctor.

Sur le pas de la porte se tenait un Cassian manifestement pas très frais accompagné d'une tasse de thé à la soucoupe plus remplie que la tasse elle-même, d'une copieuse part de pudding et d'une forte odeur d'alcool de mauvaise qualité.

Tsss, l'alcoolisme infantile…

Jezabel jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Bientôt deux heures du matin. Ca faisait donc environ six heures que son homme de main descendait bock de bière sur bock de bière en compagnie des autres cartes à jouer que le Card Master avait eu la faiblesse d'autoriser à célébrer Noël. A croire que pour les gens du peuple faire la fête n'était que synonyme de 's'enivrer en groupe'… hum, à la réflexion c'était la même chose pour la haute société, à quelques notions d'étiquette près…

- Joyeux Noël, Cassian, c'est gentil d'avoir pensé à venir me réveiller sans raison au milieu de la nuit. Maintenant va cuver. Demain, je te retrouve dans le hall à 8 heures, et en forme si possible, nous aurons une journée chargée…

- Hepepepep !

- Plait-il ?

- Vous zallez pas me renvoyer comme ça alors que je vous apporte du pudding quand même ? Et d'abord me prenez pas pour l'idiot du village, vous étiez pas en train de dormir ! Et pis c'est pas humain de faire travailler de braves assassins un lendemain d'cuite !

Jezabel porta une main à sa bouche pour essayer de masquer son sourire, puis finalement s'écarta de la porte.

- Bon, rentre… mais juste pour poser ton pudding…

Cassian alla jusqu'au bureau de son supérieur, repoussa quelques dossiers et posa glorieusement l'assiette de ce fameux gâteau anglais à l'odeur caractéristiqueet la tasse de thé, puis il jeta autour de lui un regard circulaire, se demandant si le plancher de la chambre du docteur avait toujours été aussi instable ou si c'était seulement les soirs de Noël…

- Ohhh, mais vous lui avez fait quoi à c'pauvre oreiller ?!

- Quel… ? ha ! Ce que je fait avec mes oreillers concerne ma vie privée et ne te regarde pas, répondit Jezabel en rabattant la couverture sur le pauvre objet martyrisé sans réussir à prendre un ton aussi ironique qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Cassian laissa filer quelques instants de silence puis secoua gravement la tête.

- T'as encore pleuré…

Jezabel émit alors un petit bruit évoquant une souris blessée, plaqua son poing devant sa bouche et détourna vivement la tête. Ce n'était pas tant le fait que Cassian ait remarqué qu'il avait passé la soirée à pleurer… non, il avait conscience que même la plus obtuse des taupes aurait remarqué ses yeux rougis et ses joues marquées par les larmes, mais c'était Noël, et le soir de Noël, on peut pleurer ou s'enivrer autant que l'on veut, c'est pardonnable… Le problème, c'était le 'encore'.

'Encore'. Etait-ce juste qu'il avait compris ou est-ce qu'il l'avait _vu _? Est-ce que Cassian l'avait déjà vu pleurer ? Ou bien n'était-ce que des propos d'ivrogne ? Combien de fois déjà ? Combien de fois est-ce que Cassian l'avait vu pleurer ?

Et de quelle manière allait-il s'en servir ? A Delilah, tout est permis pour monter en grade…

- Merci, Cassian, tu peux te retirer…

- Doctor, je…

- Merci.

Des mots de politesse comme 'merci' peuvent, sur certains tons, vouloir dire 'dégage'…

Cassian fit la moue, fourra les mains dans ses poches et prit la direction de la sortie en slalomant inutilement entre les motifs de la moquette. Jezabel, pour se donner contenance, prit la tasse de thé, la porta à ses lèvres, puis s'arrêta, la fit tourner entre ses doigts, renifla le breuvage…

- Non, mais c'est bon, c'est pas la peine de sortir ton microhospesmeuscope, je l'ai pas empoisonné ton thé.

Jezabel reposa la tasse sur sa soucoupe, un peu honteux, mais ne leva pas les yeux.

- Doctor… ça fait… pfff… ça fait 10 mois qu'on bosse ensemble… tu voudrais pas me faire un tout p'tit peu, un touuuuuut p'tit peu confiance ?

Aucune réaction. Cassian sortit de sa poche un petit paquet emballé dans du papier journal, et jongla un peu avec.

- Pfff… C'tait bien la peine que j'vous fais un cadeau…

Puis il tenta de l'envoyer sur le bureau mais loupa son coup. Le paquet atterrit aux pieds de Jezabel. Une feuille de papier se froissa sous la main du docteur, mais il ne bougea pas plus.

- Attention, hein, c'p't-être une bombe…

- Pars.

Cassian claqua la porte derrière lui. Puis il la rouvrit.

- Et je viendrai pas pour l'nouvel an !

Et reclaqua la porte. Et la rouvrit parce qu'il avait oublié de tirer la langue à son supérieur, chose qu'on peut se permettre quand on a le corps d'un enfant et, à plus forte raison, quand on est bourré.

Mais il s'arrêta avant de claquer la porte une troisième fois.

- Heu… doctor ? Ca va ?

Jezabel, appuyé à son bureau, tremblait comme une feuille. Il avait l'air sur le point de s'effondrer. Il s'effondra. Tomba à genoux, entraînant dans sa chute le pudding, quelques papiers et la tasse qui se brisa sur le sol.

- Putain, déconne pas doc' ! J'l'avais _pas_ empoisonné !

- Cass… Cassian !

Ce n'est que quand il prit son supérieur dans ses bras que Cassian comprit qu'il n'était pas vraiment en train d'agoniser. Il pleurait.

- C'est… ça va pas de m'faire des peurs comme ça… Qu'est ce qu'y a ? Dis-moi…

Jezabel passa ses bras autour de la taille de Cassian et logea sa tête contre son ventre en sanglotant comme un enfant.

- Chuis pas un oreiller, moi… fit Cassian en souriant.

Mais il le laissa faire, et s'autorisa à lui caresser les cheveux, allant même jusqu'à déposer un léger baiser sur son front…

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes puis Jezabel sembla retrouver ses esprits, et se dégagea.

- Je… excuse-moi… Je ne voulais pas t'imposer… cette situation ridicule… Tu aurais dû… tu aurais pu partir… me laisser…

- Ouais, laisser les mômes chialer tous seuls le soir de Noël, c'est ça, la classe…

Jezabel essuya ses joues et son nez avec un faible sourire gêné.

- Bon… tu me dis ce qui va pas ? Ou pas remarque, j'm'en fous… mais… chuis là…

- Ce n'est rien… C'est… c'est ridicule… depuis que…

Ses lèvres tremblaient. Il tâtonna un peu autour de lui avant de remettre la main sur le paquet minable qui avait provoqué sa crise de larmes.

- Ca faisait… 15 ans qu… que plus personne ne m'avait… fait de cadeau à Noël…

- Quoi ? C'est pour ça ? Mais… mais merde, doctor, c'est… c'est un cadeau tout pourri emballé dans du papier journal !

Jezabel sourit encore, repassa sa main sur son visage et s'assit plus confortablement, le dos contre un pied du bureau. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le papier.

- Heu… tu sais quoi, tu f'rais p't être mieux de pas l'ouvrir, de l'garder en souvenir comme ça. De toute manière c'est tellement nul…

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi…

- Bon, j'décline toute responsabilité si t'es déçu…

Le papier froissé tomba à terre, et Jezabel eut un petit rire devant le premier cadeau qu'il recevait depuis que son père l'avait arraché à son enfance.

C'était une chaîne. Une fine chaîne pour accrocher les lunettes. D'une qualité manifestement aussi lamentable que celle du papier cadeau.

Un mois plus tôt environ, lors d'une empoignade dans les bas-fonds, Jezabel en avait brisé une. Et naturellement, ça avait été la faute de Cassian, puisqu'il était tout de même censé protéger son supérieur, et en aucun cas le laisser seul dans ce genre de situation, et qu'en plus de briser sa chaîne de lunettes, il avait taché sa nouvelle chemise en égorgeant l'importun, alors que ce genre de besogne est théoriquement réservé aux assassins de bas étages que sont les cartes à jouer, et que, encore, sa chaîne ce n'était pas grave, mais que si à cause de ça il avait cassé ses lunettes en plus, il aurait eu l'air fin puisqu'il avait déjà perdu sa deuxième paire quelques jours plus tôt et que ça aussi, certainement, c'était la faute de Cassian car un subalterne est bien pratique pour servir de bouc émissaire…

Ah, ça, ils s'étaient fait la gueule pendant une bonne semaine pour cette foutue chaîne de lunettes…

- Tu vois… c'était pas un cadeau génial… c'était plus… pour rigoler… enfin… symboliquement quoi…

- Oui… pour… rigoler symboliquement… d'accord … murmura Jezabel en portant la chaîne devant ses yeux.

Son menton trembla, et il avait un sourire d'enfant alors que des larmes recommençaient à couler sur ses joues.

- C'est vrai qu… qu'elle est un peu laide… et… tu n'as pas dû la payer bien cher…

- Parce que tu crois que je l'ai achetée en plus ? Non mais, j'ai à peine de quoi me payer deux bières et des harengs frits sur les docks ! J'l'ai volée, hey !

- Et bien je ne sais pas à qui tu l'as volée mais il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus riche que toi… Regarde, elle à l'air aussi solide qu…

Une maille lâcha. Jezabel resta un instant silencieux, à contempler les deux moitiés pendant de ses mains. Puis il éclata de rire. Un rire de petit garçon.

- Hey ! Sale môme ! T'exploses mon cadeau de Noël et ça te fait rigoler ! Tu m'étonnes que personne t'offre rien !

- Mais j… huhu… J'ai rien fait ! J'ai à peine tiré ! C'est…

Jezabel se mit à rire de plus belle, juste parce qu'il était heureux, et que rire était plus agréable que pleurer. Et Cassian, qui était ivre, se mit à rire aussi.

Puis, d'un coup, par habitude peut-être, Jezabel se remit à sangloter, et Cassian le prit à nouveau dans ses bras, en continuant à glousser comme un ivrogne.

Dehors, une pluie londonienne lavait la ville de tout espoir de voir apparaître un flocon, pour un Noël blanc.

_Oui, vous constaterez que ma dernière phrase assume toute sa Nowel-atitude XD Quelle horreur, espérons que mon cerveau ne refasse pas des siennes à la St Valentin..._


End file.
